The Unkinkable Ship
by Rima Akien
Summary: The maiden voyage of the Titanic has set sail. The Cullen siblings, their mates, and their family friend Jacob Black are all aboard, ready for their new start. The young governess befriended by them, Isabella Swan, is launched into high society. Bella meeting the two handsome friends, Jacob and Edward, hopes she can find love and officially call it the Ship of Dreams. [AU Humans]


**Chapter 1**

It was the year 1912 was the era of great expansion, and there was no better way to show just how far the human race had come than by the creation of the grandest ship to ever set sail; Titanic, the Ship of Dreams. The ship was said to hold up to 3 thousand souls on board during its maiden voyage from Southampton to New York City. The notorious Black family was highly welcomed aboard this grand ship, and the fact that the Cullen family would be aboard as well was almost expected.

The Black family, while of Native American descent, had started to rise into new money due to the oil on their land. Three generations ago they had been united with a young Belladonna lady, and the only heir to the textiles industry. It was that union that had brought the Black family into the limelight across the pond in the United Kingdom. Of course, they continued to grow in society for their unusual practices but working business model that went against every learned work ethic in this age. Even more so the rebellious, strong-headed son who was to be the heir to the Black family fortune was constantly making new gossip among the socialites. Jacob Nata Black was handsome, but refused most matches made by his parents, as well as any on comings from a lady herself. He was considered far too boisterous for most circles, much too liberal for others. Jacob was traveling to America to become the new head of the Black oil company; his sisters, Rachel and Rebecca were being left behind with their husbands and would take over the textile company after their father has passed sometime in the future. Jacob was a soul that was both ahead of the times, and needed for this day and age.

The Cullen family was much different from their Black counterparts. While Jacob and his two older sisters were the only children of the Black family, the Cullens were already an old high society family, branching out into others. The Cullen family made their money both off of old money in the banking system and in the investment system, where they have helped businesses start and expand. Emmett Cullen, the eldest Cullen sibling, was the extroverted brother. Emmett spent his time in the forests, and the importance of exercise. Aside from family money, Emmett made his money in reality, selling land for small getaway cabins in the deep forests of the UK. He was recently married to Rosalie Hale, a young socialite herself who only dreamed of the company of high society and the white picket fence American dream. She was the reason Emmett Cullen had given up Britain to move across the world. Where one Cullen goes the other follow.

Alice Cullen, the middle child, and the only girl born from Esme and Carlisle Cullen, was a small and energetic being who fancied herself to fashion and extravagance. She loved the life of socialite, and she was behind every event run by the Cullen family. If anyone in the family were to be asked they would say that Alice was the one behind keeping the family in the limelight of old affairs and not fading into the background. Also close to her heels was one Jasper Hale, the twin to Rosaline, who had become entranced by the young girl from the first moment. An engagement announcement was expected at any time.

Edward Cullen, the youngest of the Cullen siblings, was the introvert, much like his soon to be brother-in-law, Jasper Hale. Edward was the least suited for the lifestyle that he was born into, but was certainly suited in its ability to grant him the free time to do what he liked; music and fine arts, those were more his interests. While his siblings knew enough about it to float in a conversation, Edward made these things his life. He was talented in the piano, and enjoyed spending hours browsing among the canvases of a gallery. It was Edward who had befriended Jacob Black at one of the many parties that Alice had insisted on growing up, and ever since then the two were inseparable friends. They'd run around in their fancy shoes and scuff the wood floors, and as they got older Jacob brought the adventure to his best friend's life, as Edward kept his best friend in check when it came to the large messes that he sometimes brought along his heels.

The large crowds with so many people was baffling to the group of Cullens and the young Black, Jacob could look at the crowd, the different pockets of entry ways, and be able to tell who was the working class among the ship. Of course, small things such as arriving in a town car like they had, was an obvious difference, but other things like the soot of a chimney sweeper, or the unfinished suit attire also pointed at them subtlely. Rosalie and Alice, with both their men following them, easily went up the large, steep planks and handed the worker their tickets. It angered and irritated Jacob how easily they were able to get in compared to those who were still fighting their way through the crowd,through the health inspection, through the shoving and the cussing and the workers. Turning to Edward, Jacob mumbled under his breath, "You would think they would at least give other human beings the decency to grant them an orderly way to get onboard."

Edward turned to his friend, sensing his irritation, and nodding at his comment. Jacob was very liberal compared to many of their friends. He had the strongest sense of humanity that Edward ever knew, and he suppose that was what got him into most of his rebellious swings that brought on the most trouble, and most certainly the most gossip in their circles. "Let's go inside Jacob, there isn't anything you can really do to help them." Edward insisted leading his friend, following his family, "Not now, and not here."

"That's because you don't try." Jacob tried to argue, but he followed the golden eyed man nonetheless. They only had to go right below deck to find the lavish first class section where they would all be staying. The apartments were large and beautiful, with their chestnut wood furnishing, and cobalt blue fabrics in the sofa. Jacob crashed onto Edward's couch instead of going to his own suit. The other Cullen family members had mingled a bit, chatting up as always, a regular family, before setting out to their own rooms to get ready for lunch that was soon to be set out for them on their first day out to sea on this great mass of a ship. "Cullen, how in the world were you able to convince them to bring you wheeled piano into the room?" He asked nodding his head toward the polished piano in the corner.

"I had argued that they could at least bring this one, since it has wheels, and it is small and portable enough. Meanwhile my grand piano has to stay with the cargo along with our town cars." Edward said as he unbuttoned his cuffs, his jacket abandoned for the moment.

"You're such a high society boy, Cullen, and you deny it so." Jacob laughed. He didn't bother with his jacket at all this morning, and only donned his peacoat over his crisp white shirt and suspenders. Jacob enjoyed being relaxed, and the hoity-toity of the class he was in did nothing for him. Dressing like any of them did not make him feel better than others, and nor did anyone else believe that he was one of them. They all looked at him, with his high cheekbones, black hair and tanned skin, as if he should be right along with the filth. It was only his money and the short three generations that kept him apart. Edward had already begun playing, and while Jacob was enjoying taking from his friend's stash of scotch, he thought it was about time he set out. He had wanted to get a good look around the boat, and now that they were all about an hours out to sea, it seemed like the safest yet most lively time to go and look at the deck. "Alright, Cullen I'm going to catch up with you at the table."

"Where are you going?"

"Exploring"  
"Don't get yourself thrown out to sea." Edward said as he continued playing, a smirk on his face.

"Cullen, as long as I'm far from you I'm sure the possibility of that is severely limited." Jacob called out into the room as he left, his joyful laugh echoing down the hall earning him a few glares from whatever high class madame was passing through. With his long legs, Jacob was out into the brisk salt sea breeze in moments. Standing on the upper deck, he watched the waves lap over one another, he watched the people as they stared in awe at the horizon. Jacob liked to watch as the young father as he spinned his little daughter along the deck, she was standing on his toes as they danced. It reminded him so much of his own father Billy, as he taught a much younger Rachel to dance while she daydreamed about her wedding day, sure enough when she danced with their father on that day she weeped. The young girl squealed as she spun in the air, lifted by her father's sure hands, and the father's laughter rose to his ears. There were others as well, the young man who was smoking a crooked cigarette, and the pair of women giggling amongst themselves. Jacob noticed them peeking at him, and disdaining the attention he moved away.

It was sitting on an empty bench that he first noticed her. She was a young woman, her skin milky and fair, with downcasted malted brown eyes. She was commonly dressed, nothing of value and not many colours, and her long brown hair was being brushed back by nimble fingers. She was reading a book, an activity he hasn't even seen the Cullen women do often. She sat there so engrossed that a smile played on his face, she was lost to this world, it seemed, and that thought made her seem more mystical than this damned proclaimed unsinkable ship. adjusting his peacoat, Jacob stood and walked over to her.

"I hate to be of a disturbance, but I was hoping I can join you?" Those deep brown eyes looked up at him, dazed from their return to reality, but she nodded humbly.

"I'm sorry, I should go back down to my proper deck, should I not?" She was closing her book and adjusting her dress. He supposed she was a second class rider who had found her way up here for a quieter place to read.

"No, no, please, feel free to stay. I was merely hoping for some company." She seemed confused by the prospect, but did not move to leave either. Lifting my hand slightly, reaching for the book, he looked at her, "May I?" She mumbled her permission as he picked up the hardcover. The cover was much faded, the edge of the pages frayed, and he was surely well loved. "Jane Eyre. I'm guessing by the condition you've read it many times?"

"Oh, yes, I've read it a half dozen times since I was young."

"It is a favorite."

"Righteously so." That was when I saw her smirk, it was a coy smile, half curled with a twinkle in her eye. She appeared as if this were a battle of wits, and she was sure of her victory.

"Oh, really? And what makes this book better than one Oliver Twist, or Great Expectations."

"A Dickens fellow should understand the beauty of a gothic novel such as Jane Eyre, and certainly could afford an expansion into the literary works of feminine authors."

"Feminine authors?" he challenge her, raising a scarred eyebrow, the slice of skin where no hair grows separating his brow into two.

"Books not only written by women, but also for women. so, yes, feminine authors." She crossed her arms below her chest, and he had to smile in defeat. Her wit was biting, and she was quick in her retorts.

"I'm Jacob." he said, as he held out his hand for her.

"Isabella. Pleasure." She shakes my hand, small and frail while my hands were large. This time she did stand. "I should be going, after all, however, lunch will be served soon enough."

"I suppose I will see you around, Miss Isabella."

"I suppose you might." And with that she gathered her skirts, her book, and her wits, before smiling at him as she left.

Jacob sat there a while longer with the high rise sun, and the easy echo of banter from other passengers. this voyage was what he needed, a way to separate him and the old ways. When he finally decided to go in for food, he ran into Edward and Jasper, and another gentleman at their side, who were chatting as they went about looking for their him.

"Perfect, that didn't take long." Edward said relieved, he knew that their expedition to find the taller man could have been more more difficult.

"We were just coming to look for you, Jacob." Jasper clarified, nodding his head. "This is Officer Swan, he has made friends with the girls and they were so pleased they asked him to join us at our table."

Jacob nodded, it explained the whiskered man's presence. He seemed like the type of man the ladies would enjoy the company of, he reminded Jacob of an odd mix between Carlisle, his father Billy Black, and his odd uncle Quil who was a governor. "Pleased to meet you, Officer." Looking to Edward, he arched his eyebrow, "I did tell you that you could have waited for me at the table, you know."

"We needed a break from the girls, if we stayed any longer we might have ended up drinking our fourth cup of tea due to their chit chat." Edward teased his absent sisters, his smile crinkling the sides of his eyes.

"That sounds about right." Jacob barked a laugh, as he turned with the other men. "Well, fellas, why don't we get our food, we can't avoid the women forever." The other men laughed before they continued on their way.


End file.
